


Super and Jr Spy

by 11thDoctor



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, au fanfic - Fandom
Genre: SHIELD, Skyeward - Freeform, skyeward au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11thDoctor/pseuds/11thDoctor





	1. The scars that we hide

        It was a really rough day for the team. But no one felt the pain like Ward did. Ward sits at the bar while everyone else was doing their own thing. Skye sees Ward and begins to walk towards him. She looks at him with sympathy as if she could tell he was hurting in the inside. She sat on the empty stool that was to his right.

       She turns around with a smile and begins small talk, “So, pretty rough day, right?” Skye tries to add a bit of humor in her tone for comic relief. But she had forgotten Ward isn’t really a person who’s into humor. She then orders a shot from the bar keep. She continues her attempt to reach out to Ward even though it’s not going so well. “Lots of people keep things to themselves. Many of us hide the parts we hate about ourselves. Sometimes, we just need someone to help us remind ourselves we are more then what we ar-“she is interrupted by Ward.

       “I don’t really feel like... talking right now, okay? Just leave it at that.” Ward takes in a deep breath and finishes the rest of the drink from his nightcap. He brushes off Skye and acts as if she isn’t in his presence. It only took a few seconds for him to feel about it. “Sorry. I’m just not that kind of person who... talks about things”

Skye looks at him with empathy. “I understand, look I’m sorry I should-“ Once again, she is interrupted by Ward.

“It’s fine. I know you’re only trying to help.” Ward looks down. He becomes silent. Skye notices the his breathe is heavy with alcohol. He must have of had a few drinks before their talk. She lets out a sad sigh and gets up.

“Well if you change your mind. You know where to find me” Skye leaves for her room in the upstairs motel. Ward just nods as she walks away.

     He spent the next 30 minutes sitting in silence. He only had the thoughts of his dreaded past to keep him company. The rattling of the glass cups and the rowdiness of the other costumers added on to his already high anxiety. Ward leaves a tip, motions to the bar keeper and begins to make for the stars. With each step he took up the stairs, he began to breathe deeper and deeper. When he finally reached the top he went straight for his room. But then something clicked inside him. He wasn’t sure what it was. He walks over to a room near the stairs. He begins to knock on the door. Ward leans on to the wall as he waits for the door to open.

The door finally opens. He lets out this faint smile. “I’m not sure why I’m here. But I feel like I should be” He then makes eye contact with Skye. Skye begins to smile. She opens the door and motions to Ward to come in. She closes the door slowly avoiding any unnecessary loud noise. Their mission took all day and it the time was deep in the night. She then walks to Ward.

“So whats up? Is there anything I can help you with?” Ward heard the sincerity in her voice. He turns around for a bit then sits on the bed. He folds his hands and looks down. Skye goes to sit next to him.  
  
“I just. I just hate things sometimes. Things happened to me in the past. Terrible things.” He slowly turns his head to look Skye in the eye. “I find myself hating myself more and more. I’m in a dark place”

Skye places her hand on his. “Well whatever it is you can tell me.” They make eye contact. It seemed as if they were both locked in that position.

“My family, they were terrible. Skye, they were abusive. My older brother Christian was no exception either. It was torture.” He begins to breathe a bit more rapidly. Skye is worried he might have some sort of panic attack. “Every day was hell. Whatever that staff did to me, it brought out a darkness in me.” He drops his head and covers his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to say.” She begins to feel depressed. The strong smell of alcohol coming from Ward seemed to sadden Skye even more. “But they’re not here now. They can’t hurt you anymore. And if they continue to, it’s only because you let the past continue to haunt you. I know more than anyone what it’s like to have a haunting past.” Skye turns to her right. She felt a bit nervous since she is about to show her very essence to Ward. “ I too have a dark past” She turns back to look at Ward. “We all have these ripped pages from our stories. It doesn’t mean we need to let our lives be incomplete”

Ward seemed distracted. His curiosity started to grow in place of his sadness. He gets up to and begins to pace in the room. He seemed a bit wobbly while doing it. Probably because of the drinks he’s had. “You seem like the type of person who had a perfect story book life. You always smile”

  Skye laughs. It sounded sinister and cold. “It’s always the saddest people who smile the most.” She lays on the bed, grabs the pillow to her right and hugs it. “ I have no real identity. I grew up in many foster homes. I was hated by most of the kids from the families I went to live with. Since the parents couldn’t find a way to make their kids get along with me, they just sent me back. I was disliked at homes and at schools. I had no friends. All I had was me, myself and I.” Her voice became soft and sadness replaced the once cheerful Skye. “I know it’s not exactly like your situation but loneliness is loneliness. Sadness is Sadness. It’s a pain that hurts far more than any punch in the face. It’s a scar that never heals.”

  Ward walks over to the other side of the bed and slowly gets on it. He sits down crossing his left leg on top of his right and continues to listen to Skye. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like he could open up to her even more. He wasn’t sure why he felt like this but he knew he can show Skye the heart he hides up his sleeve. “Skye. What do people like us do? The people life tosses to the side as if they aren’t worth much.” He turns to look at Skye who is holding now crushing the pillow.

“I guess… I guess we look to other people like us. Perhaps life didn’t want us tossed aside. Maybe people like us are really-“ Ward suddenly just finished her sentence.  
  
“Two halves of a whole?” The look on his face was very depressing. He was broken in the inside. Skye knows this since she too feels broken. “Do you feel, complete?”  
  
Skye nods, “No. Did I mention I don’t know my own birthday? Ward looks down. “Well why bother knowing a birthday when there’s no one to celebrate it with you.” She throws the pillow and folds her arms. “I was never whole to begin with”

Skye notices that Ward is having a difficult time trying to stay awake. “I think I just want to sleep now. Thanks for the talk.” Ward begins to get up and makes for the door.  
  
“You don’t have to go.” A rush of glee pumped into Ward’s heart. He nods and returns to his place next to Skye. He didn’t know it at first but Ward was beginning to feel something he never felt before.

Skye looks at Ward and begins to feel the same. They both just don’t know what it is just yet. It didn’t take long for both of them to eventually fall asleep. There was something about not being alone that night that they both seemed to find shelter from life.


	2. Stranger to love

  It was a quiet afternoon. The base was relatively empty. The only sounds in the lab was Fitz playing around with random projects he was working on. He was completely distracted he didn't hear Ward come in. Ward's footsteps echoed in the room. Fitz saw Ward in the reflection of the silver surface of a wrench he was using, "Oh hey Ward."

Ward stood silent. He didn't say anything to Fitz. The only thing he did was look at him with an awkward expression.

  "Did you need something? Need me to fix something you broke?" Fitz put down the tools he had in his hands and walked over to Ward. He snapped his fingers in front of his face thinking he was in a daze. "Hey Ward, you alright?"

Ward grabbed Fitz by his wrist and and gently pushed him back, "Stop, don't do that"

"Okay but what is it?"

"I just didn't know how to ask okay. I don't do much talking." Ward left the room leaving Fitz in confusion.

  "Nice talking to you, Ward?" Fitz returned to work pushing aside his thoughts of Ward. The suspense of wanting to know what Ward wanted started to chew inside his mind. The lab remand silent for another 30 minutes. The silence in the room was broken by Ward's return.

"Oh your back." Fitz didn't bother to look up at Ward this time. He just continued to work on his projects.

  "I need to ask you something and it has to stay between us, got it?" Ward walked over to Fitz and took away everything in Fitz hand and laid it on the table. He wanted Fitz full attention on him. yet Ward's body was tense and appeared to be choked in silence.

"Sure Ward, what is it?” Fitz looked a bit preoccupied but was still listening to Ward regardless. He noticed Ward was out of his combat gear and just in his plain white T.  
  


What do you think of Skye, you know… do you like her?” Ward is looking down and is fidgeting with his hands. Saying Skye’s name made his heart race.

“Of course I do, don’t we all?” Fitz was growing nervous. He wasn't sure if he was about to confess a secret dislike for Skye. 

"No, I mean like. Feelings." He retreated back a bit starting to play around with the tools on the table he had taken away from Fitz. Fitz noticed his strange behavior and realized he was nervous. He has never seen Ward nervous before. The realization of what Ward wanted to talk about clicked in Fitz head , "Wait when you asked me if I like her, did you mean to ask if I like fancy her and you wanted to know if somebody else liked her?" 

Ward said nothing. He began to walk towards the door, "Nevermind, forget I said anything."

"No no no no no wait come back I promise I won't say anything. Look, you don't have to say it because I think I already know it, okay?" He runs up to Ward and grabs him from the arm pulling him back. Ward sighed and rolled his eyes as he let Fitz drag him back in the room. Fitz ran up to the door and locked them shut so no one can interrupt them.

"So, you like Skye do you? Since when did this happen? And you actually have feelings for her?"

“Yes” He shouts. It looked as if he was holding his breath for minutes when he shouted. “But I don’t know what it feels like. To love and to feel this way. It’s strange for me” Ward starts to play around with the tools Fitz had laid down on the table.

  Fitz begins to look up as if he was daydreaming “I know a thing or two about love. Go for her, Ward. Something tells me you two are meant to be” His words of encouragement seemed to reach him.

“I know I’m not that type of person but, after last night. I can’t shake this feeling.” Ward begins to get flustered just thinking about Skye.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what happened last night?!”Fitz draw dropped and his imagination started to get the best of him.

“It’s not like that ok! Nothing happened, we just talked. And it was really nice.” He walks over to a window and looks out at it. “I never felt like this before, and I think... ” Ward looks onto the view of the window but all he saw was Skye.

“Ward, it’s love” Fitz puts his hand on his shoulder “ You should do something about it. Or you will never know if you could of had something special.”

"I should get going. We have a mission tomorrow at Los Angeles, goodnight Fitz" Ward unlocked the door and walked out fast. He disappeared rather quickly and Fitz returned to his work.

"Simmons was right." Rather than sleeping, he spends the night working on his projects. A muffled giggle was heard from the lab down the halls. Ward heard it from his bunk

  Ward laid on his bed with both hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling trying to collect his thoughts. All he could think of was about Skye. He was confused thinking that no one could ever like him that way.   
 

 


	3. As they draw close

  It was a quiet Saturday night. There were no current missions assigned. Everyone was just minding their own business. The team ended up in Los Angeles. They were waiting on HQ for further instructions. So they spend the last few nights enjoying the calm.

  "Hey Ward how's it going?" Skye was walking to her room and runs into Ward. He only nudges with no expression and walks past her, "Okay nice talking to you too." Skye shakes her head in sadness and seeks out Simmons. She runs to her room only to find it empty. A deep sigh of disappointment came from her. She can only confide in Simmons. Anyone else would tell her secret.

  "Did you need Simmons?" Fitz creeped up behind her startling her. Her mind was elsewhere.

  "Yeah, I needed to talk to her about something."

  "About what" he replied.

  "Stuff"

  "What kind of stuff?" Be began to invade her personal space. He was drawn into a hook of curiosity reeled out by Skye.

   "Just wanted to see if she wanted to hang out, spend some quality gal time together" Skye behinds to slowly back step away from Fitz. She kept a smile as she continued her walk away from Fitz.

  "We were heading out to dinner actually, she is waiting for me at the hotel lobby.

   "That's okay, I'm going to go read more of the SHIELD handbook. Gotta do the homework, bye" She walked away from Fitz masking the disapointment. Fitz was left clueless.

  Skye returned to her room. She dropped on her bed and reached out for the books that were under her bed. She began flipping through the pages of the SHIELD handbook. "Homework. Thought I'd never be studying for things again. She was reading the basic protocols of SHIELD. How missions worked and the basic idea behind SHIELD. Her eyes began to grow heavy as she flipped through each page. Word for word, a dream spell was placed on her eyelids, "I'll finish this later" She tosses the book and places her head on her pillow.

"Hey Skye, you okay?" Skye woke up to someone gently nudging her from her left arm. It was Simmons.

"Oh. Hey." Skye was half asleep. She had dozed off for about an hour.

 "Fitz said you were looking for me. Are you alright?" Simmons gently slide her way next to Skye on her bed.

 "Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing. You should sleep." Skye gave Simmons an empty smile.

"Awh, you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

Simmons shook her head.

"Well I have feeling for Ward. Very strong ones." Skye was wide awake now. But her spirits were still down.

"And you wanted to ask me if I think he likes you too?" Simmons replied.

"Yes. I know it's dumb. He doesn't really talk to me. I saw him today and all he did was just nod a hi to me and walked away. I can't tell what his deal is." Her voice grew silent. 

"He's a specialist. He probably never established any sort of mutual friendship or family like relations with anyone. But I think that maybe there is a chance he likes you. I shouldn't say but..

"But what" Skye jumped out of bed and started pacing.

" I caught him once pacing outside your room. It looked like he wanted to ask you something but didn't know how"

"Really?"

"Yeah but you were gone. It happened when you went off alone to explore the city."

"Did he now?" Skye began to grow happy inside her soul. A kindle of hope was beating in her heart.

"Mums the word though okay?" Simmons got up and walked towards the door. Silence conquered the room.

"Is that all ?" She runs up to stop her from leaving the room.

 "Of course. If I find anything else I'll tell you" Simmons smiled at Skye. She reached for the doorknob and walked out slowly closing the door behind her, "Goodnight Skye."

"Goodnight"


	4. Encounter

It was late into the night. Everyone must have been asleep by now. Except for Skye, who just sits in her room looking into the ceiling. She goes on her laptop trying to clear her head with random funny cat videos. It didn’t help her much so she decided to sneak out into town. She steadily tip toes to the door and makes a run for it once she is out.

The team had landed in L.A. She has never been there so she hopes to find something worth doing. “Well then, how about some site seeing. At night!” She walks around L.A. seeing and smelling all the local food places. “I could really go for a taco” Skye had a few hundred bucks on her. She low-key “borrowed” it from Coulson. 

Skye didn’t bring a sweater or a jacket. She underestimated the weather in L.A. “Damn, it’s cold” But the cold weather didn’t dampen her spirits. She continued to walk down the street admiring the gigantic skyscrapers that towered over her. She got distracted by them that she accidentally bumped into a man and his wife “¡Orale fijate donde vas! The man yelled out in Spanish.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Skye confronted the man. They were a middle aged Mexican couple. The wife tried to calm her husband down “ No ses tan malo te dijo lo siento” The wife turns to Skye and begins to talk to her “I’m sorry about my husband’s manners, we just left our work and he’s very tired”

Skye smiled and a bit relieved she can communicate with at least one of the pair “It’s ok it’s my fault I should of seen where I was going” Skye smiled at the women and she smiled back.

“Are you new to town? Not many people here get distracted by the city lights unless they’re tourist” Her husband got distracted by this taco stand across the block from them. He goes to it and asks his wife if they wanted to get some to go “¿De Asada o pastor?” His wife took about 30 seconds to reply “ Asada” He nods and leaves. She once again returns to Skye. “My name is Linda, and you are?”  
  
Skye then feels like she’s in a warm environment, “Skye. My name’s Skye” She shakes hands with Linda.  
  
“Nice to meet you Skye. I hope you don’t mind me asking but what are you doing site seeing by yourself at night?” Linda seems concerned with Skye’s wellbeing. Skye looks down then back up for a bit. She begins to act nervously.

“I came with friends for business here. But I left on my own to think, I have a lot on my mind”  
  
“Who is he?” Said Linda. She smiled at her. Linda could see the façade Skye had.  
  
“It’s not about a guy. Skye smiles and starts to play with her.  
  
“Oh yes it is mija. Do you love him? Does he love you?” Skye shrugs. And a sudden look of sadness appears on her face.  
  
“ I don’t know. We sort of connected a few nights ago. But he hasn’t talk to me since.”  
Linda’s husband comes back with the to go bad of food “Vamonos!” Linda starts to argue a bit with her husband. It was in Spanish so Skye was confused. “Listen Skye”, she grabs her hand and looks directly into her face. “I just know he’ll come around. Maybe, you’ll find him where you least expect it.  Take care Skye” Lind and her husband leave. Skye exchanges her goodbyes.  
  
Skye continues to walk down the street and realizes she’s alone. She starts to feel a bit nervous and heads towards a heavily populated. She pulls out her phone and looks for local places to be. Skye’s anxiety increases. As she walks she runs into yet another person. However, this stranger will be no friend to her. She immediately sensed something wrong with this man. He was tall, about 6 feet, with lots of upper body strength. He had this anti-social look on his face “Where you going in such a rush?” he said in an emotionless tone.  
  
“Nowhere” she replied. “That’s a nice phone you got, how about you hand it over before things get messy” Skye was paralyzed in fear. She has been in several missions with the team so she was mentally prepared for this. “How about you go to hell instead?” The man lunges at her throwing a punch at her. Skye wasn’t much of a fighter. She only knew the basic concepts of fighting thanks to Ward. It wasn’t enough to keep her head to head with this guy. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife.

Right before he can take another swing at Skye, he’s suddenly pulled back, the knife drops and he finds himself on the ground lying face down. It was Ward. The attacker gets back up picks up the knife and goes for Ward. Ward was able to get the knife out of his hand, elbowed him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

“WARD, THANK GOD” Ward walks over to Skye and picks her up. The man retreated.

Skye embraces Ward and hugs him tightly. She doesn’t let go. “ Btw, I totally had this, okay?” She sounded terrified but relieved at the same time. Ward didn’t say anything. He just grabbed her hand and whisked her away. He was walking faster and faster with each step. They finally arrived at this diner. He takes her in and they go to a booth were they both sit across from each other. Even thought it was late into the night, the place was busy. The sounds of the chiefs in the back filled with room with noise. The noise seems to create an awkward silence between Ward and Skye.  Sky tries to start small talk “So, how was your day?”

“You seem incredibly calm for someone who just got attacked” Ward finally begins to interact with Skye, he smiles. “You know, you’re a brave strong woman. I admire that from you.” Ward looks into her eyes.

“Where is this coming from???? But thank you I am aren’t I”. Skye’s anxiety and fear suddenly vanished. She was no longer in shock from what happened. Being around Ward made her feel safe. She smiled. Ward places his hands on the table as if he wanted to reach out. “I started thinking… and I ended up being restless couldn’t sleep. So I left. I ran into this lady on my way here. It was weird.”  
  
Skye asked him with a strong curiosity “What happened?”. She said “She needs you, go! At first I didn’t know what she meant. But she then said something that got me thinking.” He looked into her eyes and Skye asked “What did she look like??? What did she say??” she started to breathe heavily.   


A waitress came over to them and asked them for their order, “Welcome, what can I get for you?”

“Just coffee” said Ward. “Same here” answered Skye. “Alrighty, two coffees coming right up” The waitress left after taking their order.  
  
“Ward what did she say!?” Ward looks out the window. “She said that a woman needed me. That she had walked into the face of the reaper. Go to her. I don’t know why but I ended up walking a few lights and I saw you.” The waitress comes back with the coffee “ Here you go, enjoy.” Both Ward and Skye said thanks at the same time. They both ended up smiling. Ward let out a small chuckle while Skye just sat there looking at him. Ward reached out for the sugar packs that was to his left.

“I want to tell you something. It won’t be easy for me but” Ward reaches out for Skye’s hand but stops mid-way thinking he’ll reject her. But Skye ends up meeting him half way and grabs his hand. It took about 4 seconds for Ward to react but he then tightens the grip. He starts to breath heavily again.   
  
“Do I make you shy? Drive you nuts?” Skye begins to joke around with him. Ward not knowing what to say just ends up drinking the coffee. Skye laughs.

“It’s new to me ok. The only thing I know about life is to fight, survive … and be alone.” Ward looks back up to Skye. He just sits there. His heart racing. Super Spy was hit by Cupid’s arrow.  

“What are you trying to say?” Skye got excited and was about ready to jump up from her seat. Ward thought she was going to fall over from the table.

Ward leaned in since she was doing it. “What I want to say is” he looks down but murmurs “I …….. like……. you…..”. Skye places her hand on Ward’s face. She makes it so he’s looking at her in the eye. They looked at each other with that intensity for what seemed to be an eternity.

Not sure why he felt like he did Ward decided to embrace it. He leans in further places his hand on Skye’s face and leans in to kiss her. Feeling scared she might not kiss him back he stops midway but Skye leans in further and kisses him. They share the passionate encounter. Ward retreats but a smile appears son his face. This wasn’t a smile Skye has seen. It was something else. “It looks good on you”

Ward raises his eyebrows “What does?” He continues to drink his coffee. “That smile. I won’t be having a pouty boyfriend 24/7, okay?” Ward is shocked. Never feeling wanted like this at a personal level he is paralyzed with emotion. He smiles and nods. Skye once again reaches for his hand.

Shortly after their time in the diner, the walk back to the motel. They hold hands as they walk back. Skye was to Ward’s left and they just walked in silence. Skye finally caved into the cold weather. She begins to shiver. Without even thinking about it, Ward takes off his jacket and covers Skye with it. He smiles and leans in to kiss her again. Even though these two were polar opposites, they couldn’t stand being apart from each other anymore. After the kiss, the continue their walk back to the hotel.


	5. The first date

   New protocols came into effect. Dating within SHIELD is not allowed to discourage “personal feelings over following orders during a mission”. The only people who know about Skye and Ward are Fitz and Simmons. They both promised to keep it on the down low.

Coulson: Ok everyone we’re done for today.

   Everyone leaves to their rooms. The team landed in New York. Skye thinks it’s a great place for the perfect first date. Skye walks to her room thinking of a way for her and Ward to sneak out without being noticed. While she’s walking she feels someone grabbing her from the hand and waist. Her super spy boyfriend had someone managed to sleuth his way around the team to meet up with Skye “You know, you should watch your surroundings more carefully, Jr Spy.” He smiles then starts to kiss her.

Skye puts her hands around his waist while Ward kept passionately kissing her. He stepped back a bit taking in a deep breath. He then grabs Sky by the hand and they speed walk for the hotel exit. The exit was just a few feet away. But suddenly Coulson appears in front of them

“Out for a late night stroll?” he looks at Ward first then his gaze shifts to Skye. He folds his arms and begins to tap his right foot. He is getting suspicious.

“Yes we are” Skye replied to him. She kept a calm façade and came up with the biggest lie ever “Ward is teaching me how to track, at night so we’ll just be on our way” Ward just looks at Coulson, very emotionless just nods and walks right behind Skye.

 “Well alright, just don’t go looking for trouble. I’m tired of all this paper work” he believed their lie.

They walked in silence for about 2 blocks away from the hotel. Once they crossed a bridge and made their way into the heart of New York, they started to hold hands again. They both just turn to each other and laugh “Damn that was close” Skye begins to feel relaxed.   
  
     “Well it looked like he believed it, so, now what?” He just looks at her hoping she knew what to do. She leans to kiss him and says “Where ever the night takes us is where we go”. She hugs him and they continue to walk.  Skye puts her arms around him.  She couldn’t help but not let go of him. She really liked how warm Ward’s body was. His body heat was very attractive to her. Since it was cold that night so she found great comfort with him. She thought she smelled something what smelled like cologne.  It was a bit strong but it smelled great. Skye stands on her toes to reach up to Ward. Ward is 6’2 while she is only 5’6 so she had to jump up a bit to reach him. “Omg are you wearing cologne?!” she begins to laugh

Ward tries to hide his smile but couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Maybe. I wasn’t sure if we would have the time to get ready so I thought I’d put some one. But I accidentally broke the bottles cap and it spilled on me for a bit. Is it too strong?” Skye just puts her head on his shoulder and hugs his left arm with both her arms.

       “No it’s fine” She can’t help but contain her excitement. It looked like she can run a marathon. “Omg, look at that cute café, let’s go there, yeah?” Ward smiles at her, his settle way of saying yes. So they both make their way there. They get to a table and right when Ward sits down Skye decides to pull out her phone “Let’s take a picture!” Ward sighs but wants to remember this night just as much as she probably does “Ok fine, my turn.” He pulls out his phone and takes another picture with her. They both looked cute together in both pictures. T They spent an hour there just eating and talking.  The night seemed like it went on forever but it was coming to a quick end. Ward looks at his watch. Neither of them noticed it was close to being 2 A.M.

“Oh, we should probably head back by now” Skye looks over to Ward who’s finishing the last of his coffee “My impatient boyfriend. Calm down ok?”  
  
     “Impatient boyfriend, I  like the sound of that” He chuckles. Neither Skye nor Ward have ever felt this happy in their life. It was definitely something they looked forward to doing again. They decide to head back to the motel hoping not to lure attention to themselves.

Ward walks Skye to her room gently kisses her on the forehead and says “Goodnight, I love you” Ward didn’t realize what he had said until he said it. He was afraid Skye might freak out from it. He started to panic.

     “I love you too Super Spy.” She quietly and slowly closes the door. Ward heads back to his room. Simmons wasn’t asleep because she started texting Skye right after “OMG HE SAID I LOVE YOU” she was spamming Skye’s inbox with a bunch of “Omg omg omg” messages. “Simmons you need to chill out ok” she replied to her text. Skye jumps on her bed and just begins to fall asleep. She began to ignore Simmons.

      Ward heads back to his room. He takes off his jacket. Falls to the bed and just stares at the ceiling. Growing up in a negative environment has taken its toll on him. But the things he’s feeling for Skye seems to grow more and more in the places where hate and pain are. He turns over to his right and tries to fall asleep. He becomes restless knowing he will have to wait a few hours to see her again. He then pulls out his phone and looks at the picture they took during their date and smiles. He later falls asleep.


	6. Secrets

The team flew back to L.A. There was reports of possible alien technology being used anti-government forces. The team spent the day investigating. Their leads took them to an abandoned warehouse in Ports of Los Angeles. Since Ward is the stealthiest of the team, he was leading the mission while everyone else stayed behind. “

Ward, what do you see?” Coulson spoke to Ward through his receiver.

“Nothing sir. There appears to be no activity in this vicinity.” Ward has his 22 caliber pistol with the safety off. He is prepared for whatever enemy forces he comes in contact with. He checks the corner of each cargo container at the port for potential guards watching the warehouse. Just a few inches away, he sees that the warehouse entrance had been blown open. There was ash covered around the giant hole that now replaced the warehouse door. He sneaks his way into the entrance and notices the place has been swept clean. “Whatever was going on here, it’s over.“ He reports back to Coulson.

“Roger, return to base” Ward hangs up on Coulson and returns to the team. He walks up the ramp leading to the bus. He immediately goes to his bunk but is then stopped by Coulson.

“Ok everyone, we need to do repairs to the bus, thanks to someone who blew a hole in the ceiling.” Coulson looks at Fitz with a heavy angry expression. He just gives Fitz the death glare. “We’re going to sleep in a hotel a mile from here. And Fitz, just for damaging my plane, you can get the worst room there.” Coulson taunted Fitz like a father punishing his misbehaving child. 

“I said I was sorry, bloody hell how many times do I have to say that?” Fitz’s voice starting to go in a high pitch. . Earlier that day, Fitz was working on a new ice stunner. The idea behind it was to be able to create a stun bullet that can ricochet between people. It’s to be used if the team was outnumbered. Since Fitz’s project was still in prototype, he miscalculated the pressure required to stabilize the free bullet. He blew up the lab. The blast was so intense, it reached the ceiling of the lab and damaged the plane’s internal navigation system. They had been fighting all day over the incident. Coulson hasn’t cooled off from it. He holds a childish grudge towards Fitz for the rest of night. 

“Oh Fitz, you’re so lucky you didn’t blow your hand off!” Simmons runs over to him trying to cheer him up.

“You’re right. I do love having hands” He smiles at Simmons and they both walk over to their bunks to take some clothes and other items for their night at the motel. Everyone else does the same. While Simmons and Fitz walk, Fitz gets the urge to gossip for a bit with Simmons, as if they were in high school, “Did you know Skye and Ward have been sneaking out at night for “night training”?” He giggles quietly while Simmons just looks at him with a glare. They reach their bunks which is right next to each other’s. So they talk through the wall.

“Hey you leave them alone ok! We promised we wouldn’t say anything. And we shouldn’t be talking about this here and now. And yes I know.” Simmons goes into her bunk grabs a suitcase and puts in clothes at random. She isn’t a picky person when it comes to what clothes she should wear while Fitz on the other hand couldn’t decide on a tie.

“Isn’t it so cute though!? How they sneak around at night, like a forbidden love.” Simmons begins to daydream completely forgetting she was packing a suitcase. “A forbidden love. How romantic” Simmons begins to blush at the idea of such a relationship.

Fitz quietly murmurs to himself, “You could have that with me” He continues to be picky about his clothes. He takes about 3 minutes to decide on what tie to wear.

“What did you say?” Simmons asked him. She snapped out of her daydream. 

“ I said which tie would suit me” he quickly comes up with the lie. Holding out two black ties for her to look at.

“They’re both black, Fitz” She looks at him with such disappointment. She finally finished packing her suitcase.

“No, the tie on my right hand is midnight while the other tie is onyx” Fitz started to actually care that the ties were two different types of black.

“Are you freaking kidding me? It’s black. Why the hell would black have different types of black. It’s just black.” She wasn’t going to have any of this bull shit from Fitz. “Why don’t you go with a white tie; it brings out your eyes.”

Fitz took Simmons advice like a complement and excited “Okay” he said with a weird tone. The pitch of his voice sounded low when he replied to her. “Alrighty, all done. Let’s go”  
Everyone made their way out to the van and drove off. 

They drove to the near by hotel Coulson talked about. “Ok, kiddies. Go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Coulson took his suitcase and went to the register to check everyone in. He talks to the receptionist for a bit and then gets everyone’s keys. “Thank you” he tells the receptionist. She looked like she was in her late 30’s. She must have been smitten by Coulson. She kept talking strangely to him.

“Enjoy your stay here, hope it’s to your… liking” She says in a seductive tone.

Coulson just shrugs her and walks to the team fast. “Ok here are your keys, see you in the morning” Coulson hands out everyone their keys. Fitz and Simmons were walking up the stairs together.

“Think they’ll make another escape tonight?” Fitz asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Of course, it’s the only time they can be together” She continues to gossip with Fitz before parting ways. Fitz room was next to hers.   
Behind them was Skye and Ward. They both tend to keep their distance and keep casual conversations to a minimum. They don’t want anyone else finding out. May is a snitch and Coulson is a stickler for rules. Skye was walking slowly in front of Ward. He suddenly walked past her very fast. He slipped a piece of paper in her hand. Not looking or anything he just walks to his room and enters. It was as if he just ignored her. Skye clenches the paper in her hand heads to her room. She throws her suitcase on the floor, drops on the bed and read’s Ward’s note, “See you at 12? Take the corner exit” In her head, she reads the note in Ward’s voice. They have been on constant missions for the past few weeks. They haven’t been able to go out on their night dates. 

Ward takes his shirt off and grabs a towel. He goes to take a shower to get ready for his date tonight. In her room, Skye does the same. 10 minutes later they both finish their shower and starts to get dressed. Ward puts on his jeans, puts a pair of block socks on and grabs his converse. He takes about 5 minutes to lace both shoes. He then grabs a white undershirt then a black dress shirt on top. He fixes the collar and leaves the top button open. He goes into his suitcase and grabs a leather jacket and puts it on. He goes to brush his teeth and put cologne on. He remembered how much Skye had liked it. So he put some on the left side of his neck. Skye tends to place her head on his left shoulder so he knew she would probably like that.

Skye is brushing her hair hoping it will dry a bit faster. She just sits on her bed covered by her towel. She was tempted to use a hairdryer but it would make a loud noise causing suspicion. So she just shook her head hoping it would dry faster. Once she felt her hair was dry enough she went to go change. She put on peach colored skirt which reached to her kneecaps and puts on a grey patterned shirt. She goes over to her suitcase and grabs a white jacket and puts it on. She then grabs her short cap socks puts them on. She then grabs her brown boots puts them on and makes her way to the dresser. She gets a brown belt to complete her outfit tightens it and grabs her wallet. She makes one last trip to the bathroom to put perfume on. She stole it from Simmons. She reaches over to her other bag she brought, took out her wallet and her phone and left the room.

She quietly made her way across the hall. Simmons opens the door and comes out from her room “Ooooooooohhhhhhh going out are we?” She taunts Skye.

"Simmons omg STFU not now” She angrily whispers to her. Simmons just giggled quietly.

Fitz then came out of his room to add on to the taunting “Skye and Ward sitting in the tree K I S S..”   
Skye quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth “Fitz, really not a good time” She gives Fitz a death glare and he shuts up.

“Go, he’s probably been waiting a long time. Don’t want him to think you stood him up do you? Simmons then goes to Fitz and pushes him back in his room “I’m telling your mum you’re up late. Now shut up and go to bed”

Fitz runs back out a bit “Excuse me? Who are you to –“ Simmons shut the door on him and she ran back to her room.

“Ok well you have fun now. Don’t do anything I would do” She tells Skye in a motherly way  
Skye ignores Simmons since she knows Ward is waiting. She makes for the corner exit as Ward’s note instructed her. She goes and walks down a 2 levels of stairs. She makes it to the 2 floor stair. The corner stairs were outside of the building so she wasn’t worried anymore about making too much noise. The noise of the city will drown out the noises she makes. She finally reaches the side of the building. She saw Ward waiting by the railing looking out into the city. She tries to sneak up on him. 

Right when she was about to cover his eyes he quickly turns around grabs her right hand and tells her “Nice try, Jr Spy” he then looks at her and is entranced by her cool beauty. Skye looks at him with a mad face. She thought her spy skills were getting better. She grabs Ward from the collar, pulls him in and kisses him. 

“We should before we are caught” he grabs her hand again and they run off into the night.  
“Ok so where are we going?” Skye asked him

“I thought you would know by now. We have the most fun when we don’t know where we’re going.” Ward stops to look at Skye. He just smiles at her, reaching out with his right hand he pushes aside the cursed hair bangs Skye hand and kisses her. Skye kisses him back and feels as if the whole world is spinning around them.  
She notices a poster advertisement for a new bar that opened up on the other side of down. “Oh, lets go to Oasis” She grabs Ward’s hand and starts running while searching up direction on her phone.

“Whoa whoa hold the phone” He started hesitating a bit.

“What, you don’t want to go?” she turns around and looks at him with a sad face. Her eyes twinkled.

He shook his head, “No, it’s not that. How are we supposed to pay for this exactly? If we use SHIELD’s money they’re going to know.”

Skye was already prepared for that. She reaches out to her wallet and pulls out a bunch of credit cards, “So, Master, Express oh what the hell take your pick” she smiles and laughs evily. 

Ward just looks at her in shock. He couldn’t help but think what sort of things she’s done in the past He takes in a deep breath “Well then, where exactly did you get these cards from?”

“Ward, I’m a hacker. If I can hack SHIELD then getting me fake credit cards is child’s play to me. Now let’s go!” She tugs on Ward and starts to run again but Ward stands in his place not budging. 

“How do you know it will work? He asks.

“Fine, you want to make sure it works. Here, let’s go to that Target and buy gummy bears. Then when you see it works, let’s go ok” She once again tugs on Ward and they go into the Target that was 2 blocks away from them.

They go into the Target. Even though it was 12 A.M there was still lots of people in the store. They go to the entrance and are greeted by a worker, “We’re closing in 10 minutes. Will you be done by that time?” The target employee asked them.

"Yes we will, see that rack next to cashier 1, I’m just going to buy the gummy bears from it. Okay? See ya.” Skye just walks past him with such an excited spirit. She grabs the first package of gummy bears and goes straight to the casher. The cashier was tall. He looked a bit bored and bummed. His name tag said David. Ward decides to wait by the exit for her. There was a woman in front of her waiting for David to ring up all her groceries. When it’s finally her turn to pay she is greeted by him.

“Hi, welcome did you find everything ok.” He asked her.

“Yes I did thanks” She hands him the gummy bears and waits for him to tell her the total price. 

“That will be 1.98 please” he looks at Skye waiting for her to pay.  
Skye takes out a MasterCard from her wallet and hands it over to him. Ward is a nervous wreck. He was already preparing a quick escape in case the card doesn’t work and the guy calls the cops. Skye slides the card into the debit machine and waits for the transaction process to work. Ward continued to be a nervous wreck. The machine then prints out the receipt and the cashier hands it over to Skye. The card worked! She looked over at Ward and winked.

“Have a nice day. Btw, are you going out tonight?” he asked her.

“Yes, why?” she looked at him in confusion.

“Well it’s just that a pretty lady like you shouldn’t be hanging out by herself. If you know what I mean” he tries to flirt with her. Skye must know this guy isn’t that suave with girls. She was laughing in the inside.

“Oh sure, let me just ask my boyfriend if you can come.” She calls over Ward and grabs him by the hand when he reaches her. The cashier was intimidated by Ward. Ward’s height between him and David were dramatic. David must have been 5’4. He didn’t even reach Ward’s shoulders.

“Oh would you look at that, my shifts over and I promised my mom I’d help her move into her new apartment” David rapidly told her.

“Okay, see ya” Skye laughs and walks out with Ward.

“SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANYTHING YOU’D LIKE TO SAY!?” She holds on to Ward from his left side. She opens the pack of gummy bears and starts to eat them. She feeds some to Ward. 

“Okay okay, so Oasis it is is then” they both walk to the nightclub. Skye starts throwing some at Ward trying to see if he can catch them in his mouth. She threw 4 at him. He caught them all.

"You're lame" she looks at him. Ward tries to hold back his laughter. 

"Well what can I say. I'm great". Ward then starts stealing the gummy bears from Skye. He quickly grabs the bag and starts eating from them, “You gotta have quick reflexes, Jr Spy!” He talks wit his mouth full of the gummy bears.  
"STAHP, STAHP IT!!" she gently pushes him. But he didn’t budge. They continue to kid around with each other as they walk to the nightclub.


	7. Oasis

    Ward and Skye are walking to the nightclub, Oasis. They had already decided that’s where they are going. Once they reach the club, they notice there is a line of people waiting to get in. “I guess we wait then” Ward said while looking down at Skye.

    The line was accompanied by a red velvet rope that lead up to the bouncer of the club. There was this young couple in front of them. The girl, who looked like she was 21 was talking to her boyfriend. He looked like he was in his late 20’s. Ward and Skye quietly wait as the line moves. The girl turns around to talk to Skye “Hi, bored of waiting too?” she asked her

    Skye nods and replies “Yeah, but were almost there. This is my boyfriend, Grant.” The girl smiles at her.

    “Hi I’m Kasey, and this is my fiancée, Kevin” she grabs Kevin’s hand. He had been on his phone texting someone. Kevin looks up a bit before saying anything.

    “Hi”, he returns to his phone. He looked nervous and appeared like he was just going to leave the line.  
  
    “Excuse his manners, he’s been texting his sister all day. Him mom just came out of surgery this morning. I’ve been trying to distract him all day.” Kasey was very apologetic for Kevin.

    “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, is she ok?” Skye was very empathetic towards them.  
  
    “She’ll be fine, thanks. It’s nothing major. Just a simple procedure, nothing more. So, did it take you a long time to get reservations here?” She looked at Skye with curiosity.

    Ward looks at her confused, “Reservations?”

    “Yes, this place is incredibly exclusive. I hear the waiting list can go up to months. The only reason we got in is because the new assistant manager is Kevin’s college roommate.” Ward looks at Kasey. He’s just shocked wondering how they plan on getting past the bouncer.

    “Oh we got lucky. Yeah, we just got bumped up on the list and tonight is that day” Skye tilts her head to the left as she talked to Kasey. “Excuse me for a minute” Skye pulls out her phone. She pulls out the club’s website. She then begins to start the encryption process. She makes her way into the club’s website, accesses the data and enters a bogus name for her and Ward on the clubs list for tonight’s venue. She smiles then puts her phone away. “Just looking at the time” She grabs Ward’s hand.

    “What did you do?” he asked her.  
  
    “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” she just kept looking straight. Ward was once again, worried about how Skye has planned to get them into the club. First it was the phony credit cards and now she has something else up her sleeve. He wondered what it could be.

    Kasey and Kevin were up next in the line. They got passed the bouncer. Skye and Ward then walked over to the bouncer. The bouncer looked at his tablet and asked them, “name?”  
  
    Skye with said with confidence “Tina Smith and Ryan Cooper” She smiled at the bouncer. He was incredibly tall. He was very built and looked like he can lift a car. He was wearing shades so she couldn’t see his eyes.

    The bouncer gazes at Skye and then at Ward. He looks back down on his tablet. “Welcome to Oasis, he motions for them to enter the club. They walk in.

    Ward walks in first then turns around to look back at Skye. He looks completely puzzled “Uh, what did you do?”  
  
    “Oh you know, doesn’t matter. Omg hey look a bar, let’s go!” She runs over to the bar table and tells the bar tender “I’ll have whatever is on tab, two please” Ward follows behind her.

    “Here you go” The keeper hands Skye two bottles of beer.

    “Thanks, put it on the card” Skye hands her the bogus MasterCard she had used earlier. The keeper slides it, returns it to her.

    “Enjoy” the keeper returns to attend the other costumers. He was kept very busy. There was constant people telling him their orders. Some began to look impatient. He was struggling to keep up with the orders. He was the only one working the bar. He accidentally drops a class cup and goes to clean up the mess. A guy started yelling at him for the “quality service”.

    The whole club was light up. There were colorful laser lights coming from the top of the ceiling. The place was filled with music played from the DJ. Skye sees an empty booth and hands Ward his drink. “Come on” she grabs his hand and walks over with him to the booth. She spilled a bit of Ward’s drink. She then slides down the seat of the both till she was at the corner Ward follows.

    Ward slides down to meet Skye. He locks eyes with her. “So, now what?”

    Skye laughs “Are you kidding me? We’re at a club. We drink. Talk. Maybe dance?” She looks at Ward with eagerness. He shrugs off the last part she said. Ward isn’t much a dancer. “Or, we can just talk about stuff” She starts drinking her beer.

    Ward folds his hands together and looks down “So, what’s your favorite color?”  
  
    Skye starts coughing. She had chocked on her beer. She thought his question was completely random. “Where is this coming from?” Ward sips his beer and just turns his head to the right. “Well, I guess green. You never hear people say they like green. It’s an unwanted color. Like I was an unwanted person my whole life.”

    Ward stops drinking from his beer and places the cup on the table, “Not true, I need you- I like having you in my life. I feel like a person when I’m around with you.” Ward started to get a bit emotional. There was sadness in his eyes. “It’s like I told you a while ago. I don’t feel empty when I’m around with you.” He looks up and looks into Skye’s eyes.

    He never noticed how brown her eyes were. He smiles and leans over the table to kiss her. Skye puts her hand on the left side of his cheek as he’s kissing her. She stops, retreats a bit and tells him “Wow, this jawline. I can cut a marble stone with it. Ward laughs. “I bet I can grind cheese on your abs.”

     Ward raises his left eyebrow. He’s too flustered to think of something to say so he just drinks his beer.

    “Oh I’m just teasing. It’s what girlfriends do!” Skye begins to play with her hair. “Ok, so what’s your favorite color?”

    “Don’t have one.” He replied. He didn’t seem too interesting in the topic of colors.

    “Everyone has one, why don’t you?”

    “I just don’t don’t. Okay?” Ward takes out his phone and looks at the time. It’s almost 2 in the morning. “We might have to cut this short. Coulson is starting to wake up at 5 A.M”

   “Nah nah, don’t change the subject. Nice try though! Ok, lets pick your favorite color now. Blue?”

   “No” he just stared at her.

“Red!” she yelled.

“No.” he finishes his beer.

“I got it, yellow!” she starts to tease him again.

“Please, stop.” he motions with his hands trying to stop Skye from more color questions. He chuckles for a few seconds.

“Okay, fine.  I’m sorry.” Skye stops guessing colors for Ward.

    “It’s fine” he smiles. “It’s just that I never had a favorite color because of my past. I didn’t get to do much. I had no childhood. Having colors and being able to say what games you liked as a kid. It’s something someone with a childhood has. I didn’t have a childhood. So I have no answer for these kinds of questions.” He gives Skye a sad smile.

    “I know that I can never really understand what you went through or how it felt but, is there anything I can help you with?” She grabs his hand.

    “You’re already doing it” he holds on tight to her hand. Leans in again and kisses her. “I know we never really have those TV styles dates but” Skye interrupts him

“But this is perfect. I like things how they are. Let’s never forget this is our story.” She smiles at him.

    “I need to confess something to you” Ward looks into Skye’s eyes. “I’ve never had a girlfriend before. You’re my first.”

    “And maybe, I’ll be your last?” She didn’t realize what she had said, got shy and turned away. She finally finished her beer.

   “Maybe” He answered her. “Someday, if we’re still together.”

    She nods in agreement. “Well anyways, we should get going.” Ward agrees with her and they both make for the clubs exit.

    They walked back to the motel. They quietly snuck around the halls and went to their rooms. Just before they separated Ward reaches for her and kisses her “I love you.”

    Skye hugs him and said, “I love you too.” She loved how Ward put on the cologne. His body felt even warmer then the last time she had hugged him. She didn’t want to let go, “Goodnight.” She waves at him.

    “Night.” Ward leaves to his room.

    Skye walks past Simmons room and says “Goodnight Simmons”

    “Aaaawwwwwwwwwww that was so cute. And goodnight.” Simmons was eavesdropping on their conversation.

    Skye goes into her room, drops on her bed and thinks about how she’s the luckiest girl right now. “Yeah, he’s great.”


	8. Promise

    It’s been months since Skye and Ward have been out on their nightly escapades. The Hub has been constantly assigning Coulson out on field missions regarding “possible alien activity.” Many people over the skies of central America have said they’ve seen strange lights in the sky at night. The local government dismissed it as a “meteor burning up in the atmosphere”. There haven’t been any known activity since the official report. This cycle of generic lights in the sky reports have really irritated Coulson at a personal level.

“Who do they think they are? Sending us on these wild chases. I swear.” The latest report came from a branch of SHIELD located in Whales. “Ok, everyone you know the drill” Coulson looks at the team with such disappointment. “I thought we were all going to make a difference in the world. But instead, were sent out on these stupid quest.”

    Simmons shouted out to Couslon, “It’s like were Watson, and The Hub is Sherlock” she regrets having said that since she only added to Coulson’s furry.

“Thank you, Simmons” he starred at Simmons. It penetrated her soul, “That was very helpful. It’s nice to know how our usefulness is.”

    Simmons puts her hands on her lap and sits quietly. Fitz is daydreaming. He has a good pokerface and has Coulson convinced he’s paying attention. May is just there. Ward is just in the dark corner with his arms folded and staring out into space. Skye is biting her right thumb. She hates awkward silences and hates when her friends are down in the dumps. “Ok, who wants to hear a joke?”

Simmons piggy backs off Skye’s attempt to tell a joke, hoping this time she’ll strike luck in the comedy department, “ Oh, I do, I do!” She looks at Skye with an excitement that can rival a young child.

“Me too” Skye jumps up from her seat hoping for a hilarious reaction. It was an epic fail.

“No” Ward attempted to stop Skye. He looks over to her and nods. He lips to her “Just stop”

Skye is bad at reading lips, but it was clear to her he had told her to stop, “You know, I think I’ll just sit here quietly then.” She retreats to her seat next to Simmons.

    “Are you done with open mic night? Good, ok. I was told this is the last alien activity report we have been assigned to. We’ll be going under cover for another mission after this. Everyone’s instructions are in this folder” Coulson hands everyone a black folder, each stating different instructions.

May reads her out loud “Security detail for FitzSimmons”

Fitz follows “Collect Data”

Simmons jumps in right after him,” Examine the local area for any biological abnormalities”

Skye reads hers next, but it’s empty. “So you want me to canvas the area for any suspicious activity ok off I –“ Coulson goes to block Skye from exiting the room and grabs her from the left arm.

    “Nice try, you have a lot of learn what it means to be out in the field. That’s why while were out investigating this pointless mission” Coulson can see the disappointment in Skye’s face.  
“I know you want to come, but it’s going to be nothing like always. Instead of wasting your time with us, you should use this time to actually learn something. That’s why,” Coulson notions to Ward.

Ward opens up his envelope, “It’s empty” he says as he throws the envelope on the ground”

While we’re away, Agent Ward is going to be training you in combat and teach you vital survival techniques you will need to know for future missions. So were good?” He talks to her as if he’s her father

“Yes sir” Skye sighs and walks out of the room. Her pace was slow.

“How was that night tracking lesson from the other night?” Coulson asked Ward.

“She couldn’t even watch over a cat. This is going to take some time”

Coulson just nods and walks away, “Ok everyone let’s go.”

    Ward remains in the corner, waiting for everyone to leave. 10 minutes has passed since Coulson and the team left off into the forest they were sent to check. Skye does this mix of running and skipping towards Ward yet he tells her, “Not yet.” He stays still in the corner.

Coulson had walked back in the room, “Almost forgot.” He left the detailed report he needed to finish his mission. Carry on. We all have things to do” He looks at Skye and leaves.

    Skye tries to run towards him and again he stops her, “Wait for it.” They both just stay in the room for another 15 minutes. Finally, Ward stepped out from the corner, “Ok no-“ She kisses him and he kisses her back. He grabs her from the hand, “Ok, let’s go to the deck and do some training” 

“Great, you get to be the dummy” She laughs and grabs his hand.

“Aaahhh no, that’s why we have the punching bag for. A dummy. An object to hit that’s not me” He begins to get a bit nervous around Skye. He begins to smile and looks at Skye with adoration.

    “Cmon let’s start” Ward stands behind the punching bag holding it back. “Ok what you want to do is keep a straight stance, shoulders straight and do light quick jabs.” Skye nods and does as he instructed her. She begins punching the bag. It was very sloppy and her punches weren’t effective enough. “Ok, here watch me” Ward begins to punch the bag himself, “See how I do it?” He continues to throw jabs at it.

    “Ok you’re just hitting it. And I hit it. So what’s the different?” Skye puts her hands on her sides and just stands watching Ward hitting the bad. She can’t help but stare at Ward as he’s doing it. The white shirt he’s wearing makes his muscles stand out more.

“The difference is you have no balance, an opponent can easily knock you off and turn the tables on the fight” He walks over to her, “Go ahead, throw a punch at me” Ward stands there waiting for her to punch him.

    “Ok, I thought you said you didn’t want to get hit but you asked for it Super Spy” Skye throws a punch at Ward from his right. Ward dodges, grabs her from the right arms and throws her off balanced. She fell on the mat he placed on the Bus deck. “Wow, is that how you treat a lady?” She laid flat on the mat

    “Get up, we’re not done” he walks over to Skye reaches for her and helps her stand up, “Again, now keep a firm stance and try to hit me again.” Skye throws another punch at him, this time from his left side. Ward dodges and the same scenario plays out again.

“What was different this time?” She asked him. This time she gets up on her own and dusts herself off.

“You used the same method of fighting. Same trick won’t work twice” Ward is serious with Skye as they train. It’s like their love life doesn’t exists for the moment.

    Skye is having a hard time catching her breath. She begins hunch down a bit trying to get more air. “Ok, I’m ready to try again” She starts to jump side to side throwing jabs into the air. “Come at me bro” Skye yells at Ward. 

   Skye throws a fake bunch to Ward’s right side but before he can catch her again, she backs off a bit and hits him with an uppercut punch. Ward gets pushed back a few inches. Skye’s hurt her hand when she hit Ward. His jaw was tough like a rock. The strength from the impact with Ward’s jaw traveled from her hand to her arm, “What the hell, what are you Superman?!”

“Ok, ok I have to admit you got me.” Ward gives Skye positive encouragement. “You got some great potential. With time you might even be able to beat me”

    “Like I did today?” Skye starts to laugh.

“I let you do that to me!” Ward begins to smile and looks away from Skye. “Is your hand ok?” He then walks over to Skye and looks at her hand.

    “Ward, I’ll be fine. I’m tough too ok” She gives Ward a friendly punch on his right shoulder.

“ I know you are” he smiles at her than throws a light punch at her, “Think fast”

Skye dodges the punch and grabs Ward by the wrist, “See I might as well be the teacher now”

    Ward pulls her into his arms then moves his hands down to her waist and starts kissing her. Skye put her hands around his waist too, “Hey not here, we could be caught!”

    “Eh, they’re chasing down non-existent aliens right now. I don’t expect them to be back any time soon. They start kissing again. Ward stops and silently just looks at Skye. They start walking to Skye’s bunk. When they get there, they start kissing again. Skye and Ward both fall onto the bed slowly. Skye starts kissing Ward from the left side of his neck while Ward moves his hands to her waist.

“Skye stops for a bit and tells Ward, “Well be together always, right?”

“ I promise” he said.

“I promise too” They both look at each other with happy hearts and once again start to kiss. As Ward starts to take his shirt off, they both heard a voice.

“Hey we’re back!” Simmons start yelling from the entrance.

“Omg” Skye throws Ward off of her and gets up. They both struggle to look calm. They were both into each other’s presence they had completely forgotten the team was supposed to return.

“Oh welcome back, how was the search?” Skye asked.

“Back so soon?” Ward asked as he collected his thoughts.

“It was rubbish. You know what people said they saw? A flying old Blue Police Box. Like the ones you would see in 1891.” Simmons sounded irritated.

“It sounds more stupid than it is” Coulson walks by them, “how was training?

    Both Ward and Skye answered at the same time, “Good.”

“Great, I’m going to go pretend like today didn’t happen, goodnight”

    “Ahahaha, a flying Blue Police Box. I find that hilarious.” Fitz was highly entertained that people claimed to have seen a flying blue police box.

“Oh shut it Fitz, so did you two behave while we were gone?”

Skye said, “No”

    Ward just stood around silently while Fitz giggled to himself. “Ahahaha, Mommy Simmons is going to punish you both”

“I’m actually going to punish all 3 of you, now we best be getting ready for tomorrow then shall we?”

Everyone said their goodnights and left to bed.

    Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Bristol, there stand two strange men in side of a street. The street is poorly light and no one is around. The only thing keeping them both company is the wind and the light from the moon.

“This is the place” one of the men said.

    “It’s the place but not the time” the second man walked back to what appeared to be a police box.

“Right then” the second man said that quietly too himself and he looked up into the sky

“Another star went out, Doctor.”

They both disappeared into what appeared to be thin air.


	9. Caught

“Hurry up, we don’t have much time!” Ward yells at Skye. He keeps looking back to see if Skye is right behind him but decides to go back.  
  
      “Ward! Ward! Warrrrrrddddd!!” Skye keeps calling out for Ward who is now where to be found. Skye falls on the cold pavement. She keeps looking behind her as she runs.  Skye gets back up, and continues to run down the alley.  She makes a right turn and bumps into Ward.

 

“There you are let’s go” he grabs her hand and they both start running.

   

“Can you slow down a bit?” Skye asked him. They were running away from May. They had gone out on another one of their late night dates. May had showed up to the same diner they were at. They both had to get out fast before she could see them.

 

They ran back to the motel. Once they got there they went to their rooms.

 

The next morning, Coulson knocks on her door, “Skye, can we talk? I have some matters to discuss”

 

“Coming” Skye comes out from her room to meet Coulson.

 

When she gets out see shes Ward behind him. “What’s going on?”

 

Coulson walks into her room. Ward follows. “Ok, this” he points to Skye and Ward and moves his finger back and forth between them angrily, “needs to stop. You know the rules”

 

“Always floss after every meal” Skye starts to bite her lip.

 

“Don’t start. You know exactly what I’m talking about” he walks up to Ward.

 

“Anything to say, Ward?”

 

“No” he kept a blank stare at Coulson.

   

“I had a feeling there were shenanigans going on. I hate shenanigans. At first I thought it might have been Fitz playing with some tech he shouldn’t be. But then it occurred to me, we never hardly see you at night.”

 

Skye and Ward stand around quietly.

“

So one night, I decide to go out for some chocolate chip cookies, like my mother use to make. And that’s when I find you two, strolling out on your date.”

 

“I was practicing my shadowing...”

   

“Stop. Don’t fight me on this” he flips through his protocol book. “Dating is forbidden within the organization. So you two need to end this or else.”  
  
“What’s the or else?” Ward looked at Coulson as if he just threatened him.

 

“Your days as a SHIELD agent are over. This is the end of the matter.

 

Coulson walks out of the room. Skye and Ward were left alone to think about what to do next. Skye paces in the room. Ward’s anxiety increases from watching her.

   

“I quit” not caring much about anything, she goes to the bathroom and washes her face at the sink.

 

“That’s it? Fine, it’s nice to know I’m something you can quit” He walks towards the door.

 

“No stop. I didn’t mean you. SHIELD. I quit SHIELD.” She comes out the bathroom to stop Ward.

 

    “I only joined SHIELD because Coulson there are so many amazing things out there. And that I can help people too.” She runs and hugs Ward from behind and rest her head beside his shoulder.

Ward stops.

 

“But you know what, you’re my greatest adventure. And it hasn’t ended. I’ve never had a family. And you didn’t either.” Her grip on Ward grows tighter.

 

“Maybe we both ended up in SHIELD because it’s where we were destined to meet” she begins to hold back her tears.

 

  Ward stand stills and doesn’t react. He feels too much to be able to say or do anything. He feels Skye’s grip on his waist. Ward signs and gets Skye off of him. He walks away.

 

Skye begins to yell and throws her phone at him, “Fine then” she jumps on her bed face down.

 

Ward walks to Coulson’s office back on the bus. Once he gets there he looks Coulson in the face

 

  “I see you made up your mind, good. I don’t want to come off like a heartless jerk but…” Ward threw his badge on his desk.

 

“I quit” he turns his back and walks away.

 

  The rest of the team went over to eavesdrop on what was happening.

 

“You’re making a big mistake. Agent Ward, do you hear me” Phil watches the door close behind Ward.

 

Ward walks out from the bus and back to the Motel. He makes his way back to Skye’s room. He finds Skye crying a river on her pillow.

 

 “What are you doing here?” she doesn’t get up to look at him. She’s left in disappointment.

 

“Were leaving.” He walks to her “Let’s go.”

 

When Skye looks up to look at him, Ward kisses her.

 

“Go where?” her tears vanished.

 

    “Anywhere but here. Or with them. We’re not SHIELD agents anymore. And I don’t care for it either.” He looks at her. He brushes his hand against her face and moves the hair that covers her face.

 

Skye slaps him, “You jerk” she shakes her hand after hitting him. “I thought that..”

 

“No, you and I are the biggest adventure we will ever have. And if it means that we can’t be in SHIELD anymore, so be it. Now come, let’s go.”

 

Skye feels her hand being dragged by Ward as he walks out the door, “But where would we go?” her uncertainty kept her still

 

  Ward picks her up and moves her out the hall. They go down into the lobby of the hotel. There’s a map of the US there. “Here, take this” he hands her a pencil. “Close your eyes. And just mark where to.”

 

Skye does as he says. She closes her eyes and can feel her hand draw a circle on the map.

 

  “California it is. Let’s go” he grabs her hand and they make for the exit.

 

“Ok just because we have a where doesn’t mean we can...” she continues to question their decision.

 

   “I have many ID’s and stashes of cash in every state. Everything we need are stored in bank safes. Now, let’s go.” With a confident voice, he grabs Skye hand once again.


End file.
